It is known that hammerless shotguns of all types, whether single or double barrel, that the hammer is brought to full cock on the opening of the action and that the gun is in full battery as soon as the action is closed on a live shell.
The gun is then immediately dependent on a safety device, whether automatic or manual, for preventing accidental discharge of the arm.
It is known that hammerless guns have misfired on the careless or harsh closing of the action on a live shell, a light tripper pull, or a defective safety device is sometimes responsible for these accidental misfires.
The object of this invention is to provide a double barreled shotgun with a firing mechanism that is separate from the loading action and can be carried and handled in perfect safety from accidental discharge.